Waiting
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Sam is killed and Dean is left behind to live without him.He is not going very well. All his life has been been taking care of Sam. Will Bobby be able to reach him? Or is he waiting for something? Language warning, dark content.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone. Some language and death of characters is involved, sort of. Lots of Drama.**

Plot: Sam is killed on a hunt and Dean is struggling with the loss. Bobby can't help him much, the only one that ever could was Sam. What happens when Sam comes back in a different form? Will this heal his brother or change their relationship forever?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sammy was dead. Fucking wendigo! Dean thought. The body lay in the other room. Bobby was getting them food.

Dean was touching his gun, contemplating the inevitable. Joining Sam. Too hard to go on without him.

He felt something touching him but saw nothing. He touched the gun again. He removed the safety and lifted it. Dean pulled the trigger but looked at it in surprise when it didn't fire. He examined it, the safety is on again. He did the same, two more times, and same result.

The safety was on.

He was puzzled.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Joining you." Dean said, figuring he was losing touch with reality. He didn't mind, if it meant he got to hear Sam again.

"I'm right here. If you pull that trigger, you won't be joining me; you'll be _leaving_ me." Sam said, touching his face and turned it to look at him. Sam stood there, looking whole and alive again.

Dean looked in the other room. The body was still there. Looked at the man, he's still there, too.

"Yes, I'm here. Couldn't go without you. Always said we would go together." Sam said, and Dean nodded.

"So you're a spirit now?" Dean asked.

"Yes and I won't leave you." Sam said and slid a chair up to him. He removed the gun from his brother's reach. "I will always be here. Never leaving you. Not until you go, too." Sam added when Dean just looked at him with tears in his eyes. Hope and love there.

Dean's eyes shot to the gun again. Sam shook his head. "It's not your time yet, Dean. I'll be with you until it is. Don't worry."

"Not leaving? This isn't a 'I'm going to Heaven and wanted to let you know I'll be okay.' type of visit? Because honestly, I always dreaded one of those." Dean said, daring a smile.

"Not leaving, love you, Dean. Not going away." Sam promised.

"Can Bobby see you? I don't want to look insane when I tell him about this." Dean said happily but worried Bobby wouldn't believe him that Sam was here. It would hurt to think that Bobby thought he was losing his mind to grief. The pity alone would be bad enough.

"Yes, if I want him to. Would you like me to show myself to him?" Sam asked, touching his brother's face, wiping the tears away, kissing his cheek.

"Yes. Please?" Dean said and then the door opened, Bobby had two bags with him. The cabin was quiet as Dean worked up the nerve to tell him. "Bobby, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure, son, what do you need?" Bobby asked , and Dean told him everything. He could tell that Bobby thought he's insane or losing it, or something worse.

"Sammy, show him." Dean said and Bobby jumped as Sam appeared beside him, touching him. Dean jumped in the way as Bobby threw salt, took salt to the chest for his troubles, and knocked the iron knife away. "It's him, Bobby, he won't leave me. He wants to stay with me until it's my time. I want him to, too. Please, Bobby, _don't make him go away_."

Bobby told that Sam's ghost being here was the only thing keeping Dean sane at the moment. The only thing keeping him from breaking. Dean needed Sam to be whole and to be strong, the same had always applied to Sam, too. So Bobby did the right thing. He looked at Sam and asked, "Can I get a hug now or do you ghost sons not do that stuff?"

Sam smiled happily and hugged Bobby. Sam was warm and felt alive but even Bobby could tell he wasn't. No heartbeat, no pulse, all soul. Sam's soul was waiting for Dean's and couldn't move on without it. For once Bobby was pleased with their unnatural attachment to each other; it was the only reason he had a son left. Dean would have self-destructed soon and Bobby wasn't looking forward to that. Dean was dying an inch at a time without Sam. Now he saw Dean was not like that anymore but now he was happy again. Sam was here, sort of.

"What do we do with your body? We can't burn it. That would put you to rest." Bobby asked and Sam smiled.

"I'm not leaving. Burn it. I'm not going anywhere." Sam handed Dean a packet and Dean opened it, hair and teeth, Sam's. From when he was five. Baby stuff from their childhood that Sam must have found in his bag years ago. It had vanished and Dean had thought them lost. "Human remains, just don't burn those and I'll be here." He smiled and sat in his chair again.

"That'll work." Dean said, pocketing the stuff, "This means I own you, _bitch_."

"You always have, Dean." Sam said softly, love in his face. "I always loved you best, _Jerk_."

Bobby smiled at their exchange and went to get the food for him and Dean together. Heating it on the stove.

"So, as a brother or what?" Dean asked, curious.

"Dean, drop it. You _don't_ want to talk about this." Sam said sadly.

"_Yes_, I do." Dean said and added, "_Tell me_, Sam."

Sam sighed. Dean smiled, this means he'd won their battle of wills here. Sam _would _tell him now.

"No, not as brother, not _entirely_. I was in love with you since I was fifteen." Sam admitted, "I never acted on it or thought of telling you. I knew it was wrong so I kept it to myself." Dean surprised Sam by kissing him, finding his lips warm, not ghostly at all.

Sam backed up confused.

"You…" Sam asked, trying to find the words. Dean touched his face and kissed him again.

"Been in love with you for years, too." Dean admitted and took Sam's hand, pulled him to a spare room, leaving Bobby watching them in surprise but not doing anything to stop them.

They got to the room, Sam's ghost was naked now and Dean undressed quickly. He kissed Sam again, eager to _finally_ be with him. The way he had always wanted to, the way Sam had wanted to. He marveled at how _real _Sam felt. His shaft was so hard already. Dean sucked Sam still. Sam-taste to Sam's skin, light but _there_, not strong as it probably had been in life, but still there though. His nose touched Sam's skin there as he deep throated him, sniffing him. Sam-smell again, faint but _there_. Memories of Sam's smell, lingering on ghostly flesh. Dean didn't mind.

He pushed into the man, Sam opening for him instantly and marveled at the ghost's warmth around him now. He worked Sam now and they got lost in it, Sam moved beneath him and soon they were cumming with shouts, Dean stroked him in time with his thrusts, Sam's cum was transparent but he just came harder knowing it was _his_ Sammy beneath him, with him again, _never_ leaving him again.

Then Dean felt hands on him, lips on him, body against him. He got hard as Sam sucked him then opened him, thrusting in and taking him, making him spiral and lose all thought but for the fact that this was _Sam_ and he was _his_ now, the way Dean had wanted him to be most of their lives. Again and again, Sam took him and Dean came for him, Sam never let up his thrusts until Dean passed out, spent and happy.

"Mine!" and "I love you" and other words floated around the room, and in Sam's mind, and he vanished as Dean slept now. Sam was unable to maintain his cohesion at the moment. He stayed there though, invisibly watching his lover sleep, his brother, and the man he had adored all his life.

He would stay. Dean needed him. He needed Dean.

He sent the reaper away and smiled.

Waiting for Dean to wake up.

Bobby shook his head and ate on his own.

Sam was gone but _here_, a paradox really.

Bobby shouldn't have been surprised.

Neither boy could ever exist without the other, were broken somehow. They were not whole without each other. Couldn't live long without the other. They were lost without each other and only together were they happy. Separate they were weaker and easily shattered, but together? They were diamonds, unbreakable and strong enough to withstand _anything_. Cut the _hell_ out of anything and anyone that _tried _to.

Dean would be okay now.

Bobby was sure of it.

Xxxxxxxx

The men and the ghost watched the body burn. None of them spoke.

Sam reached down and took Dean's hand, their eyes lit up and they smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I let you die, Sammy." Dean said regret and sadness tinging every word.

"You didn't. Hunters die. It's the gig, remember? We knew this was always a possibility." Sam said and Dean nodded, both know it's true. Just like they both knew it would be the same for Dean. And Bobby. And all the others.

There was Evil. Hunters fought it.

Hunters died from it.

Occupational hazard.

They all knew this.

But did it anyway.

It was their fates.

"I'll join you someday, Sammy." Dean said smiling.

"You already have, Dean, don't rush it, okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, "Don't intend to." Dean answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Years passed and Dean kept hunting.

Sam stayed and helped when he could.

Bobby let them stay with him. His house was often cold by then; due to Sam's haunting Dean in it. He didn't complain, just put on sweaters. And added extra blankets for both of them.

Until one day, Dean didn't come down for breakfast. Even the lure of pancakes had no effect.

Bobby checked on him.

Dean was wounded a week ago, another pagan god thing. He got the thing, but it got him good first; before he killed it. Bobby had stitched him up and had gotten him to the hospital.

Hospital said he was _dying._ Bobby thought they were _wrong._ Dean had survived worse. So he checked him out and got him home, tended to his wounds. Dean seemed to be feeling better yesterday, on the mend. He was happier, holding hands with Sam as Sam watched him work on the car at times. Or when they worked on it together, or sparred, or other activities, including light sex between them.

But now Bobby saw. Dean's infection hadn't healed, and the meds weren't working. He'd passed in his sleep, smiling now.

Green eyes empty of life. Bobby mourned his son and did the right thing. He burned the body, and tossed in Sam's remains as well, burning them together. Letting them go.

Together like they had wanted him to.

Bobby cried and went inside, missing them two already and sat there, staring at the door, knowing Dean would never come in it again, and Sam would never do the creepy thing, accidentally walking through it, for the millionth time. Even though he'd asked the ghost to stop doing that. Sam would just apologize and Bobby would smile, knowing Sam _would_ probably do it again anyway.

Bobby looked up eventually and there was a reaper.

"Ready?" The reaper asked and Bobby nodded. _It didn't hurt_ as the man took his hand and _it didn't hurt_ when he was met by his sons before a light that shone so much brighter than the sun.

"Let's go home, Bobby." Dean said, hand warm in his, and Sam took his other one.

"Yes, lets." Bobby agreed and they entered the light.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A wire sparked, and flicked out, touching papers, stacks of them around the study.

The house burned for hours, a pyre of his own; Bobby would have been proud.

The empty house gone, and charred ruins took its place.

Three spirits met at the door, one last visit.

"We had to give you your pyre, Bobby." Sam said smiling as the house burned.

"Thanks, boys, I appreciate this." Bobby said and they went back up to Heaven, for good now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't be strangers." Bobby said, and hugged them, heading to the blonde woman in front of his old house, no longer burned up.

"We won't, we're coming with you in fact." Dean said, pulling Sam along. Winchester Land was gone. Bobby's place was where they wanted to be now. With their father. Bobby; not John. Although John and Mary were still here somewhere. The boys knew this but want to be _here_.

They approached the woman, Karen, and Bobby introduced their new sons, and said they're staying with them now. Karen welcomed them and gave them a room. Told them supper would be ready soon.

Both boys promised to not be long.

They made love in their room, for hours but, in Heaven, probably less really. Time had no importance here. This was their _Heaven_. This was their _Home_. _Here_, with Bobby.

Not able to leave him behind, they had waited for him.

Now they would never leave the old man.

Ever again.

Or each other for that matter.

They headed down to eat and have pie.

Bobby and Karen…and their two sons.

The children they never had.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Time passed, Bobby and Karen were reborn.

Found each other and married…_again_.

They had a son. Named him Dean.

Dean was into cars.

Dean was lonely, _missing _something.

His father could tell.

Then Dean went to college, and in the library, he spotted a man.

A tall tan gorgeous man. With expressive hazel eyes. And dimples. And full lips.

And who was _perfect_ in every way.

His heart skipped a beat.

Then thumped like crazy when the other student asked him if he could help.

Dean saw the man is holding the book he was needing.

Sam Argosy agreed to share.

They're going to be in the same class after all.

Sam had just transferred in from Princeton that day.

He had a place off campus and came from a wealthy family.

Dean didn't care, he just _liked_ this man.

Soon they were dating.

Soon they were having sex.

Then he was living with Sam.

Then they married, after school is done.

Sam was an environmental lawyer.

Dean was an engineer, he designed cars and buildings, and other things.

Bobby and Karen met Sam, felt a connection with him.

Welcomed him to the family.

They lived long lives and then passed naturally.

_All of them._

Xxxxxxxxx

They met at Bobby's house _again._

Lived with him and stayed.

_Waiting_ to be reborn and _find_ each other _again_.

And to find Bobby _again_.

_Forever _finding their ways to each other.

_In every lifetime._

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
